gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Got Back
Baby Got Back by Sir-Mix-a-Lot (Jonathan Coulton version) is featured in Sadie Hawkins, the eleventh episode of Season Four. The song is performed by Adam's Apples, led by Adam Crawford. When he catches Kurt looking at the sign up sheet for "Adam's Apples", Adam, the lead singer of the group, introduces himself and asks Kurt to sign up. Kurt remembers Rachel telling him not to join, because of the club being social suicide, but Adam asks Kurt to come watch a performance to see what the choir is like, before completely making up his mind about joining. Kurt agrees to the idea and later turns up to see a performance of Baby Got Back by the Adam's Apples. During their performance Kurt laughs at some of the funny choreography and lyrics. Lyrics The Apples: L.A. face with the Oakland booty Adam: I like big butts and I can not lie You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face Adam with The Apples: You get sprung, Adam: You want to pull up tough Adam with The Apples: 'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed Deep in the jeans she's wearing I'm hooked and I can't stop staring Oh baby, I want to get wit'cha And take your pretty picture My homeboys tried to warn me But that butt you got makes me so horny Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin You say you want to get in my Benz? Well, use me, use me 'Cause you ain't that average groupy Adam: I've seen them dancin' To hell with romancin' Adam with The Apples: 'Cause she's sweat, wet Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette I'm tired of magazines Sayin' flat butts are the thing Adam: Take the average black man and ask him that Adam (The Apples): She gotta pack much back So, fellas (Yeah) Fellas (Yeah) Has your girlfriend got the butt? Tell 'em to shake it, shake it Shake that healthy butt Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Adam: I like 'em round, and big And when I'm throwin' a gig I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal Now here's my scandal Adam with The Apples: I want to get you home And wow, double-up, wow Adam: I ain't talkin' bout Playboy 'Cause silicone parts are made for toys Adam with The Apples: I want 'em real thick and juicy So find that juicy double Johnny C's in trouble Beggin' for a piece of that bubble So I'm lookin' at rock videos Knock-kneed bimbos walkin' like hoes You can have them bimbos Adam (Apples): I'll keep my women like Flo Jo A word to the thick soul sistas, I want to get with ya I won't cuss or hit ya But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna Til the break of dawn Baby got it goin' on A lot of simps won't like this song Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it And I'd rather stay and play Cause I'm long, and I'm strong And I'm down to get the friction on So, ladies (Yeah) Ladies (Yeah) If you want to role in my Mercedes (Yeah) Then turn around, stick it out Even white boys got to shout Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Booty, booty, booty Baby got back Controversy This cover of the song uses an arrangement created in 2006 by independent singer-songwriter Jonathan Coulton. However the episode that featured it neglected to credit him. According to Coulton, FOX never asked for permission and only contacted him to remind him that, as a cover version, he has no legal right to the arrangement regardless of original melody. They also reportedly said that he should be happy for the exposure, despite the fact he was deprived credit, in a move that Coulton points out is ironic for a show that characteristically champions the underdog. Indeed, whilst Coulton arguably has no legal right to his work, the Glee version uses many of the original ideas that Coulton put in his version—most notably his original melody not present in the Sir Mix-a-Lot version. For example, Coulton used a duck call sound to cover an expletive in the original lyrics, which is included in the Glee version. Furthermore, Coulton used a reference to himself in the version (replacing the lyric "Mix-a-Lot's in trouble" with "Johnny C's in trouble") that appears verbatim in the Glee cover. The Glee version has been released on iTunes, still lacking credit to the arrangement's creator, and no royalties have been paid. However, in an interview with Wired, Coulton said that he wasn't interested in financial compensation, rather that he hoped to raise awareness of previous instances of FOX not crediting other artist's arrangements of songs. Coulton later re-released his version on iTunes, saying he would donate all the proceeds to charity. He sardonically re-labelled his song as the "Glee Version." Gallery tumblr mh62iufFTx1r1v397o1 250.gif babygotback adam'sapples.png Tessa netting booty baby got back.gif Baby Got Back Sadie Hawkins.jpg Babygotback - kadam.gif AdamApplesSadieHawkins.png Baby got back without tags2.jpg Bgb smile laugh kadam.gif glee-babygotback-630-jpg_012016.jpg Baby got back-Glee.jpg glee-1-final-300x240.jpg screen-shot-2013-01-25-at-12-28-59-am.png 55adamc.gif 33adamcrawford.gif 44adamc.gif 22adamcrawford.gif 11adamcrawford.gif Tumblr n28usmJhgU1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28usmJhgU1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28usmJhgU1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28usmJhgU1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28usmJhgU1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n28usmJhgU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n28usmJhgU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n28usmJhgU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Adam Crawford Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four